The present Invention concerns a hinge structure, as indicated in its wording, whose new construction, conformation and design features fulfil the aim for which they have been specifically designed, with maximum safety and efficiency.
There are a set of hinges available on the market which we could call accident-proof and which can therefore be considered state-of-the-art. These prevent their application to door frames, window frames and the like from causing any kind of undesired effect through fingers becoming trapped between the jamb from which the door hangs and the door itself.
The same applicant, at a given time, requested Utility Models no. 8903041(9) and no. 9001889(5), which in the first of them claimed a hinge formed by an open circular longitudinal section, split at one length, thus allowing the door, window or similar, which had to open or close, to be placed inside it. This circular section was slotted inside another section, which was also slightly circular and long, which was secured to the frame.
The second section was formed by two parts or half-sections, which were secured by the corresponding screws, thus making the first inside section easy to mount, as this second section was formed by two complementary pieces greater in diameter than the first.
The second Utility Model no. 9001888(5) was a perfected version of the first, in the sense that it introduced a set of accessories to the hinge which is the object of Utility Model no. 8903041(9) in order to fix it to the frame, so that the task of attaching the door to the frame, removing it, or closing it was made easier, these accessories were supports which were mounted both on the upper part of the closing frame, as well as on the lower part of the hinge which was fixed onto it.
The placing on the market of the objects of the Utility Models described above, have clearly revealed a series of advantages, above all those which already exist, but also a series of drawbacks which the present model aims to put right; on the one hand, the excessive price of the hinge as it was originally conceived, being two open circular longitudinal sections, which had to be specially made and could be not be purchased on the market ready-made, and on the other, a problem of chafing as a result of the hinge working with two circular cross-sections of different diameters, one inside the other, and therefore with a great deal of chafing surface between them, which, as a result of the weight of the door on one of the sections, mounted on the other, brought about an excessive amount of friction between both surfaces of the sections and, therefore, an excessive force the user had to apply to the door in order to move it.